She Doesn't Hate Me!
by 0Zerotolerence
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst are delving deeper into their emotions as they try to work things out between each other. Will love blossom, or will they crash and burn further away from their destination? (This is the sequel to "Does She Hate Me?" I just wanna thank you guys for the support you've already given me. I've decided that Google image search is okay to use until I'm told otherwise.)
1. Possible Romance?

She Doesn't Hate Me!

* * *

 **A summary of what's been happening so far is that Amethyst and Pearl finally found out that their fears were for naught. Amethyst doesn't hate Pearl, and Pearl doesn't hate Amethyst. Though Amethyst knows that Pearl doesn't hate her, the smaller gem still can't shake the feeling that something is off. We left the scene with Pearl patching up Steven's blistered feet and Garnet consoling a sullen Amethyst. Let's see how the next part of this story plays out, shall we?**

* * *

Pearl walked out of the bathroom with Steven in her arms, his feet having been covered in various ointments and cotton, bandages wrapped around them to keep the cotton in place. Pearl liked to be thorough. Though he was plenty old enough to not need to be carried, Pearl wanted to keep his feet from touching the ground at all costs.

"I'm putting you straight to bed, and you are not to leave for three days. Not to get food, not to go to the bathroom, not anything."

"But what if I need to eat? What if I really have to go? What about bathing?" Steven was pretty anxious about getting stuff done, especially when it came to the food. As Pearl started up the stairs to Steven's bed, she looked back at the other two gems.

"Well, Amethyst can get your food for you. Garnet can carry you places, and I'll help you bathe."

"I'm sure the little guy can wash himself, P." Amethyst piped up, earning a piercing glare from the pristine gem. She immediately apologized, sinking further into the couch.

"Amethyst is right." Garnet put her own word in on the situation, crossing her arms as she stood from the couch. "You and Amethyst will both care for Steven's food and take turns making sure he doesn't stand without permission. I will carry him where he needs to go, and he will undress, wash, and dress himself. Understood." It wasn't a question.

"I, well.. alright.." Pearl was disappointed, to say the least. She would have loved the time with her favorite person in the world. But Garnet was right, as usual. After all, Steven wasn't Rose.

"Thanks Garnet! No offense Pearl." Steven quickly said, looking up at the gem who was carrying him. She gave him a small smile, though on a slightly saddened expression.

"None taken, Steven. Now let's get you to bed." She started her way back up the stairs, Steven relaxing in her hold. He felt that he _**was**_ pretty tired.. Two adventures in two days was exhausting.

Garnet looked back down at Amethyst.

"There. I've given you an excuse to be together. Now get this settled before our next mission." The tallest of the gems didn't want any emotions blocking the other two from acting in battle.

"Sure.. sure Garnet." Amethyst understood the importance of having a clear head, but it was still hard to even think about at the moment. The purple gem looked up at a smiling Garnet when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Then she let go of Amethyst, walking through her temple door. Ruby and Sapphire definitely needed a break from this drama.

Pearl came down from the stairs, taking a seat on the couch beside Amethyst.

"Steven fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.. If only it were that easy, right?"

"Heh, yeah.. Sorry about that." They both chuckled before silence fell once more. Amethyst was thinking while Pearl fidgeted with her fingers, trying to do anything to fill the silence on their watch of Steven. Finally, Amethyst spoke up.

"You gave me that look of yours again.." Pearl looked over at Amethyst, who still had her eyes facing the other way. The taller gem was surprised, and quite a bit embarrassed at that.

"I-I did, huh..? Well, I'm sorry if I did. I don't mean to make you feel like you do.."

"I know, P." Amethyst turned her head, a small smile on her face as she talked to Pearl, face to face. "It just feels like it does. Like I know you don't mean it, I know you don't actually hate me.. but somewhere, in the back of my head, I guess, I can't think of anything else but being afraid.. afraid of disappointing you, or making you mad at me, of forcing you to call me those names again.. I'm scared, P."

The words rolled from her lips so easily. she was surprised with herself, and even more so surprised that Pearl was listening so intently. They didn't break eye contact throughout the entirety of Amethyst's speech, and when the smaller gem finally finished talking, Pearl spoke up.

"I understand.. I understand you completely." Amethyst chuckled.

"No you don-"

"Yes I do, Amethyst!" Pearl almost shouted, her face tinting a light blue in a blush as she covered her mouth, stealing a quick glance in the direction of Steven's bed. She didn't want to wake him. Amethyst was taken aback, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. What was Pearl talking about?

"I do know how you feel.." Pearl spoke again after waiting to make sure that Steven wouldn't stir. "I know how you feel because I have that same fear. I always think that because I get onto you so many times in a day, you harbor a hatred for me, digging the hole deeper and deeper with every criticism. I don't want to scold you, I never do, it just.."

"Slips out?" Amethyst attempted to finish Pearl's sentence, which earned a nod from the pristine gem.

"And.. honestly.. I like when you act out." Pearl continued talking, a quiet Amethyst taking in every single word. "I like when you make your jokes, even if some are rather.. crude.. but I like it, nonetheless. I like it when you use my nickname, or Steven's, or say anything like that. I like that you're able to eat whatever you want without feeling disgust or getting hurt. I envy you on that last one.." Pearl said with a chuckle, continuing her speech. "If anyone else were to act like you do, I'd probably want to scold them. I'd feel.. as if they were copying you, I guess."

Pearl finally stopped speaking, her blush as bright as ever as she averted her eyes from Amethyst's for the first time. The silence that followed was almost deafening. Amethyst's brain was putting two and two together as if she were her own personal calculator. Slowly, the purple gem leaned forward, moving her hand to be gently placed over Pearl's on her lap. Pearl looked to her hand and the other one accompanying it, then to that hand's actual owner. It was the smaller gem's turn to speak. "P.. Pearl. Do you.. love me?"


	2. A New Beginning

"Do I.. love you?" Pearl repeated the question to herself, letting the words sink in. What did Amethyst mean? "Well, of course I do. You're my friend, a valuable member of our team.." The pristine gem had a feeling that's not what Amethyst meant, but she didn't want to embarrass herself with assumptions.

"No, P.." Amethyst brought her other hand forward, placing it on top of Pearl's own second hand. Was this why they were acting toward each other so differently lately? "I mean.. do you love me like.. like you-" The purple gem cut herself off. She didn't want to bring Rose up, not in this moment. "Like Garnet loves herself? You know.. Ruby and Sapphire?"

Pearl was quiet for a moment. Her head was spinning with the actuality of the question that her friend was asking. _**Did**_ she love Amethyst in that way?

"I.." Pearl couldn't speak. Not when the smaller gem was staring at her so intently, with her hands held tightly by the same being. She needed to be free, she had to look away. And she did, pulling her hands from under Amethyst's to hug herself at her arms.

"I don't know.."

One could say that Amethyst was a little.. disappointed. After all, the smaller gem loved the feeling of being loved herself. That's why she took a shine to Steven right off the bat, why she felt comfortable around Garnet, and why she was always arguing with Pearl. Maybe because she knew love from everyone she's encountered except for the pristine gem, she wanted it even more? It didn't matter, either way. With her usual snort of laughter, she fell back on the couch, kicking her feet on it as she laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" Pearl asked, dumbstruck by Amethyst's actions. Was this all just some big joke, and she was caught in it? Pearl stared, waiting for an answer as Amethyst tried to quiet her laughter. When the purple gem finally calmed down to light chuckles, she put an arm over her eyes, her face looking toward the ceiling.

"I'm sorry.." Amethyst finally said, still chuckling. "I just thought it was pretty funny, you know?" As she spoke, tears could be seen flowing down the sides of Amethyst's face, and Pearl put a hand to her own mouth. "Liking you, loving you.. Pearl, Queen of the Kingdom of Boresville.."

Amethyst had finally realized why she was so afraid of Pearl's hatred. She was afraid, because she was in love with the pristine gem. When did this happen? Kindergarten? Even before that? She didn't know, but she knew now how she finally felt. But would her feelings be returned?

Pearl was speechless, to say the least. So it wasn't some sick joke? This is actually what Amethyst feels like? She slowly brought her hand down from her mouth, her own tears threatening to fall. Was this okay? What about Rose? No.. not Rose. She doesn't exist anymore. Only Steven. Slowly, almost shyly, Pearl wrapped her hands around Amethyst's wrist. In one motion, she pulled the purple gem into a sitting hug, her arms wrapped around her dear friend. Amethyst, of course, was surprised at such a forward action, especially from Pearl.

"I'm not saying anything for certain.." Pearl started, her voice muffled by Amethyst's hair. "I still don't know.. And, I'm still not sure if I'm over my feelings for Rose."

"P, we don't hav-"

"But if you're willing to help me.." Pearl cut off Amethyst's interruption, pushing her away to look her in the eyes. "I.. I can try to love again. I can try.. to love _**you**_ , Amethyst.."

Try..? Amethyst wasn't too fond of that word, not when it came to something like this. But if there was any excuse to spend some time with Pearl, learning to be a couple.. she would definitely try. She clung to the object of her affection once more, holding her tightly with closed eyes. Pearl, feeling a bit more than a little squeezed, wrapped her arms around Amethyst in return.

"..Thanks Pearl.."

The next morning, Garnet walked through the temple door to find Amethyst asleep on top of Pearl, who was on her back and also, surprisingly, asleep. A small smile formed on the stoic gem's expression, and she decided to leave the two alone as she walked up to Steven's room to help him start his first day of staying off his feet.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Garnet said gently as she shook Steven by his stomach. Steven woke slowly, his vision blurry as he yawned. Once he realized that Garnet was the one shaking him awake, he smiled, though had a look of confusion on his face.

"Good morning Garnet! But isn't Pearl usually the one that wakes me up?"

"She's.. occupied." To further explain what she was saying, the tallest gem picked Steven up, placed him on top of her hair, and walked him to the top of the stairs.

Steven's first word seeing Amethyst snoring on top of a sleeping Pearl was 'Awwww~!' As Garnet walked, carrying Steven to the bathroom, his eyes were full of stars as he stared at the sleeping gems.

"They had a little slumber party!"

"They sure did Steven.." One Garnet opened the bathroom door, she took Steven from her hair and gently set him on the tiled floor of the bathroom. He tested his feet, genuinely surprised and excited when they didn't hurt.

"That's only because Pearl treated your feet so well." Garnet stated, as if reading the boy's mind. Well, knew what he was going to say in the first place, really. "You are only allowed to walk when you're in here. When you're ready, you call me. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Steven said diligently, giving a salute with a serious expression.

"That's my little soldier.." Garnet said with a chuckle before closing the door.

Garnet walked back to the two sleeping gems, hands on her hips as she looked down at them. The tallest gem sometimes hated her future vision.. It spoiled the possible happy endings that these two were maybe going to have. She just hoped that it was indeed the happy endings that played out. She's terrified of one ending, in particular.. but hopefully, that wouldn't happen.

"Alright, you two.." Garnet reached down and gently shook Amethyst first, who's face was buried in Pearl's chest. The smaller gem only let out a grunt in response, slipping her hands under Pearl's body to stay tightly against her. This was by far her favorite bed.

"Mm, Garnet..?" Pearl opened her eyes slightly, having been stirred by Amethyst's hug, and looked up at the gem standing above them. Then she looked down at the head of hair currently under her chin. Remembering the acts of the previous night, Pearl smiled, placing a hand on top of Amethyst's head. "Good morning, Amethyst."


	3. A Gift From Pearl

Amethyst only grunted again, burying her face further in Pearl's chest. The whole scene was actually starting to embarrass the pristine gem, a teal blush forming on her cheeks.

"I, um.. I don't think we're ready to get so.. intimate.. this early in our relationship." Garnet had to actually suppress a giggle as Amethyst immediately jumped back, falling over the side of the couch. Holding onto her head after hitting it on the ground, she sat up and looked up at Pearl, who was also sitting.

"Oh, shit P, I'm so, so sorry, I-"

"Language!" Garnet and Pearl said in unison, causing a hot pink blush to cross over the smaller gem's face.

"Sorry.." Amethyst squeaked out, and the two taller gems couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright, Amethyst.." Pearl finally said after calming down, wiping a tear from her eye. She stood from the couch, walking over to offer a hand to Amethyst, who took it with a smile.

"Thanks, P.." After she was helped to her feet, Amethyst took a moment just to stare into Pearl's eyes, who did the same. After a cough from Garnet brought the two from their little day dream, whatever it was for the both of them, the couple in training pulled their hands away, Amethyst crossing her arms as Pearl placed her hand on her opposite arm. "I totally could have gotten up by myself though.."

"I believe you.." Pearl and Amethyst glanced at each other, chuckling afterwards. This feeling was great.. The feeling of knowing that they are loved.. Or could possibly be loved, in Amethyst's case. It didn't matter how long it took for Pearl to love her though.. At least the fear of hate could finally be thrown from her mind.

"It seems like things finally worked out between you two." Garnet spoke up, a hand on her hip. "It's about time too."

"Yeah.. sorry about that, Garnet.." Amethyst put a hand behind her head in embarrassment, her other hand sneaking its way into Pearl's. The pristine gem allowed her friend, or girlfriend rather, to lock their fingers together. She made a sideways glance to Amethyst, smiling before she turned back to Garnet.

"I'm sorry too, Garnet.. I.. we.. should have been able to come to terms on our own."

"Still.." Amethyst gave a sign of affection by gently squeezing Pearl's hand. "Things worked out.." Pearl squeezed back, smiling down at the smaller gem.

"Yes.. yes they did."

"I'm glad for you two.." Ganet said, removing her visor, all three eyes shining with happiness. "And so are they." Both Pearl and Amethyst were left speechless. Garnet has hardly ever mentioned Ruby and Sapphire, but when she did, it was always meant to be special. Pearl put her free hand to her mouth, her smile wide enough to be seen behind it, and Amethyst's blush couldn't be any deeper.

"Well, be sure to thank them for us, will ya?"

"I'm sure they already know.." The tallest gem replaced her visor when a distant voice was heard from the bathroom.

"Garnet! I'm ready!"

The tallest gem made her way to the bathroom, resuming her usually stoic expression.

"Wow.." That was all Amethyst could say after what had just occurred.

"I know." Pearl was just as shocked as the smaller gem. Ruby and Sapphire were brought up for Amethyst and Pearl's sake. It was truly an honor.

Garnet and Steven emerged from the bathroom, the little boy once again resting on top of Garnet's hair. When Steven saw the other two gems, with their hands held together, the stars in his eyes grew brighter than ever before.

"Pearl, Amethyst, are you two.."

"Yes, Steven.." Pearl squeezed Amethyst's hand again, causing the smaller gem to blush once more. Though Pearl's own face was tinted just as darkly. "We're in a romantic relationship."

"When did this happen?!" Steven asked excitedly. Garnet continued walking, taking the excited child up to his bed. The whole way, Steven was turning to keep the new couple in his sight, asking them questions. "Was it Kindergarten? Did you guys kiss yet? Is this why you've been acting weird? Aw, Garnet!"

Steven's muffled voice could be heard as Garnet placed him in his bed, saving the other two gems from being bombarded with more questions. One of these questions in particular was stuck in both Pearl's and Amethyst's mind.

"Hey, P.. I think I'm gonna get something to eat." Reluctantly, the smaller gem pulled her hand away from the others grasp, heading toward the kitchen. There was still cold pizza in the fridge she could munch on. Maybe use some chocolate syrup as a sauce.. yeah, that sounds good.

Pearl followed Amethyst into the kitchen, thinking it would be a good time as ever to prepare Steven's breakfast. Since it was his first day of not being able to walk, bacon, eggs, and biscuits seemed like a good idea. Maybe with some sausage too. Filled with cheese? Yeah, yeah he'd like that.. Amethyst was already pouring chocolate syrup over three large pizza slices.

"It's still a wonder at how you can eat like that.." Pearl stated after looking in the fridge for all of Steven's breakfast. She would pour him some orange juice last, to keep it cool.

"It''s pretty easy, actually." Amethyst replied, chuckling as she munched on her first slice. She felt that it tasted better when it was cold. "I know you hate it, but.." Amethyst talked with her mouth full, much to Pearl's disgust. "..but I think you don't have to eat it to taste it."

"I will admit that the taste is rather enjoyable.." Pearl was placing biscuits in a tray to be cooked, having already turned the oven on to pre-heat. Bacon and sausage was already sizzling in a pan on top of the stove as well, eggs frying in a separate pan. "But I just can't stand the feeling.. It feels as if I'm being filled with bile that I have to deal with until it.. comes out."

"You mean when you poop?" Amethyst couldn't help laughing at Pearl, who had stood up straight after placing the biscuits in the over, a mad blush on her face.

"Amethyst!" The smaller gem continued her laughter, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. When she finally calmed down to look at Pearl, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, she apologized, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry, P. You know how I am."

Pearl sighed, relaxing her arms with a smile.

"Yes I do.." Amethyst smiled back at her girlfriend, happy to be able to retain their friendship. The joking, teasing, usual scolding.. It felt good now. The smaller gem looked to her chocolate covered pizza, then back up to Pearl. Making up her mind, Amethyst put her pizza back inside of the fridge, to the taller gem's surprise.

"You think.. you think there's an extra biscuit or two in there for me?" Amethyst asked, taking a sideways glance at the pristine gem with a small, lilac blush.

"Of course, Amethyst.." Pearl was wondering why Amethyst would put away her precious pizza. Would rather have some of her girlfriend's cooking, huh?

"Steven's playing his video games." Garnet had finally walked down from Steven's room after being bombarded with information about his golfing game. The tallest gem stood at the counter, watching the other two in their conversation.

"Oh, that's good." Pearl exclaimed, glad that Steven would be occupied. "Could you tell him tha-"

"Already did."

"Riiight.." Of course Garnet already told him about breakfast. The pristine gem held onto her arm. In truth, Pearl was trying to get some more time with Amethyst to ask her a certain question.

"I'm going on a mission." Just like that, Pearl got her wish. Her eyes widened as Garnet made her way to the warp pad.

"H-how long will it take?"

"As long as it needs to." Garnet replied as she turned around, smirking over at Pearl. She knew.. of course she knew. Garnet always knew. Soon, light beamed up from the pad and Garnet was gone.

"Well that was weird.." Amethyst commented, having come down from her previous embarrassment. She felt more calm now since she went ahead and asked Pearl for some food. Pearl's anxiousness, on the other hand, was just surfacing.

"Amethyst.." Pearl started, shooting sideways glances at the purple gem.

"What's up, P? I didn't pis-.. make you mad again, did I?" Amethyst quickly caught herself. Swearing was obviously a 'no' from the other two times the smaller gem was scolded for it.

"No no no, nothing like that, it's just.." Pearl bit her lip, gathering her courage. "About what Steven asked us.. Do you think we should ki-"

Pearl was cut off by the loud beeping of the oven, signaling that the biscuits were done cooking. She was almost thankful for the interruption. Quickly, slipping on an oven mitt, she opened the oven and grabbed the tray with her uncovered hand.

"Ah!" Pearl retracted her hand, which was already a blistering pink on her white skin. She was so distracted that she burned herself.. What was wrong with her?

"P..?" She knew what was wrong. No.. nothing wrong. Amethyst was not a 'wrong'.

"Pearl?." She was a 'right', at least Pearl thought she was.

"PEARL!" Amethyst had to shout before the taller gem understood her. Pearl looked down at Amethyst, eyes full of shock.

"You've been staring at your hand for a few minutes already.." Amethyst had already brought Steven his breakfast while Pearl was stuck in her thoughts, chowing down on a biscuit herself. "Let's get your hand under some cold water, k?" With her free hand, Amethyst grabbed Pearl's uninjured wrist, leading her to the bathroom. The taller gem walked without any resistance.

"What about Steven's breakfast?"

"I got it covered."

"And his drink?"

"I poured it last, like you usually do."

"You've memorized what I do..?"

Pearl didn't even wince as Amethyst held her hand under the cold water from the faucet. Of course it stung, but Pearl's brain wasn't really registering the pain.

"I guess I started liking you earlier than I thought.." Amethyst was blushing now, but she didn't let that stop her from focusing on Pearl's hand. After cooling off her hand, she turned off the sink and began gently, ever so gently drying the hand in a towel. Amethyst was so precise and careful while caring for the taller gem.

Pearl stayed quiet through the whole time that Amethyst worked. After drying the hand, the purple gem gently applied a burn ointment, one of the same ones used for Steven's feet.

"We're gonna need new heal juice after this, P." Amethyst joked, chuckling as she put the ointment down, now applying some bandages from a roll.

"Yeah.." Pearl couldn't believe why she was so.. enraptured by her teammate. Well, the reason was probably because they were together now. A couple..

"That's that.." Amethyst said, turning to place the rest of the bandages in the medicine cabinet. She turned back, speaking. "So what were you gonna ask me befo-" Amethyst was cut off and now stands wide eyed. When the purple gem turned, Pearl threw caution to the wind and, cupping Amethyst's cheek with her good hand, placed a soft but firm kiss on her lips.


	4. Concern With Quick Feelings

Was this happening?

One second, Amethyst is treating Pearl's hand, applying ointment, then bandages, you know, the usual. The next second, Amethyst is having her lips pulled against the taller gem's own mouth. She couldn't move. She didn't even react. Only one thought was going through her head. _**Pearl**_ _made the first move?_

It seemed like several minutes had passed before Pearl finally released Amethyst, an almost inaudible smack coming from their lips as she did. She immediately turned around, holding onto her arm.

"Sorry.."

"Sorry?" When Amethyst's brain finally clicked, she practically ran to stand in front of Pearl, a large, toothy smile on her face. "Why are you sorry?! That was great!" Now that the kiss had actually passed, the purple gem couldn't stop talking. "I mean, yeah I was surprised. I was _**definitely**_ surprised, but I liked it! Loved it, even! Like, holy cow, P, my lips are still tingling.." At this, Amethyst brought her fingers to her mouth, testing the sensitivity of her lips. It still felt so.. wonderful. "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you slipped me something in my food, cuz I feel high as a kite right now."

"..I'm glad you liked it." Pearl was still stunned that she could make such a rash action. Well, she did before when she attempted to take Steven to space, and she paid for it and realized her mistake, but this.. Amethyst was right. Her lips were still tingling as well. A small smile came to the pristine gem while she watched Amethyst act all excited. Seeing her in so much joy.. It felt better than any kiss could.

"But..." Amethyst started, calming down. This caused Pearl to get a bit worried, her expression changing yo match. What was wrong? Did she do something wrong? "Are you sure it's okay?" The purple gem asked, worried for her girlfriend's emotional state. "I mean, don't get me wrong.. You know me, I'm all for jumping on new things every chance I get." She continued with a chuckle, taking Pearl's uninjured hand in her own. "But.. I don't want you to feel like you're forced into anything."

Oh.. This is what Amethyst was going to say. Pearl smiled again, glad that it wasn't anything serious.. well, not anything that would threaten their relationship serious, anyway.

"It's fine Amethyst.." Pearl reassured, rubbing her thumb over the back of the smaller gem's hand. "I'll admit, I was surprised with myself too, but.." She thought back to just minutes before, to how it felt to have her lips on another pair. It was fantastic.. "I liked it as well."

"Really..?" Amethyst was of course going to be skeptical. Pearl felt so strongly for Rose, would do anything and everything for her if she were asked to, and now she's trying to move on.. Amethyst didn't want to put any strain on Pearl's emotions.

"Yes.. I did." Pearl didn't see what the big deal was. She felt better than she had in years. Twelve years, to be exact.

She pulled Amethyst into a hug, gently stroking her long hair with her good hand as her bandaged one gently rested itself on the purple gem's back.

"I'm still not sure I can say those words, the ones I would say to her.." Amethyst knew who Pearl meant. She stayed quiet, allowing her girlfriend to continue uninterrupted. "But I'm definitely closer.. I'll get there Amethyst.. I promise."

The smaller gem looked up in Pearl's eyes with tears in her own. So much happened in such a short span of time. The two gems are both hopeless romantics it seems.

"Thanks Sweet P.." Amethyst said, testing a new nickname. It rolled off her tongue so easily.. She liked it.

"Oho, come on now.. That makes me feel like a child." Pearl responded, averting her eyes with a blush, but also a smile. She liked the new nickname as well.

Amethyst chuckled, jumping to place a quick kiss to Pearl's cheek before she began leading her to the living room.

"Come on.. we gotta make sure Steven doesn't move, remember?"

"I didn't forget." Pearl retorted, her bandaged hand coming up to cup her own cheek. That kiss was nice too.. In the next few minutes, Pearl was seated on the couch, a napping Amethyst's head laying in her lap. She gently stroked the purple gem's hair as she slumbered, feeling truly grateful. This beautiful being on top of her legs has helped her through so much already. Not only was Amethyst able to prove Pearl's assumption that the purple gem hated her wrong, it was entirely the opposite.

Amethyst treated Pearl like she was something other than a drone.. She was the first to do so aside from Rose. When she first met Garnet, she was stoic as ever, though quite a bit more cheerful, but Amethyst.. The smaller gem always treated Pearl like a person, rather than a gem, like a living being rather than an object. _Perhaps.._ Pearl thought. _I'll be able to say those words sooner than I thought.._

As if on cue, Garnet returned from her 'mission', wherever it was to. She looked over at Pearl and the sleeping Amethyst, a smile playing on her lips. When there was a real mission.. these two would be ready.

"You seem comfortable."

"She always is.. Amethyst can sleep anywhere."

"I mean you."

Pearl looked up, eyes bright. She didn't think she could ever be so happy again.. She was loved, and in the process of coming to love. Nothing.. nothing could ruin this for her.

"I am.. Garnet.." Pearl began crying, her smile wide. "I..I'm so happy.."

"I'm glad.. but don't let it get to your head so quickly." Pearl nodded, looking back down at the sleeping Amethyst.

"I know, I know.. I said it would take time, and I have to give that to myself.. It's just.. so hard to wait when she's right here, ready and waiting."

"Oh I know the feeling." Garnet said, chuckling as she turned to start her way upstairs to see if Steven needed anything.

"Of course you do.." Pearl whispered to no one in particular, going back to stroke the purple gem's hair.


	5. Teamwork

"Dogcopter, woo!" Steven yelled as he was carried downstairs on Garnet's hair, his arms in the air.

"We decided to go watch a movie." Garnet said to explain Steven's outburst, which had originally caused the sleeping Amethyst to stir and sit up from Pearl's lap, rubbing her eyes.

"Wut's goin' on?" She asked tiredly.

"We're going to go and rent the first Dogcopter movie since I haven't seen it in a while. You guys wanna come with?" Steven really wanted the other gems to tag along, easily seen by the hopeful stars in his eyes.

"Well.. it has been a while since the four of us did something together.. What do you think Amethyst?" Pearl was starting to feel a little cramped up. She's been in the house for a few days straight, after all. The smaller gem looked between Steven, Garnet, and her girlfriend before her brain actually clicked with what was going on.

"Oh, oh yeah, sure thing." Amethyst's smile made Pearl form a smile of her own. It was hard to get over how different things were.. how much better things were. Amethyst stood up from the couch, stretching out her arms in an attempt to wake herself up some more. "Going to get a movie, right? Maybe get something to eat on the way back? Can't have a show without dinner."

"You're right!" Steven agreed, beginning to make a verbal list of possible food sources. "Good snacks are popcorn, maybe some cookies, and we definitely need drinks. Got all that, Garnet?"

"It's all up here." The tallest of the gems pointed to her head, indicating that she made a mental note of Steven's list.

"Great!"

"And as usual, the snacks are all yours." Pearl said to Amethyst.

"Yess!" It was Amethyst's turn to act excited, pumping her fists in the air. Pearl giggled, bringing a finger to her lips as she did so. It was pretty cute now, seeing Amethyst so excited. Is this how the purple gem always was..? Pearl never noticed before they got together.

"It's gonna be awesome! Explosions, and destruction, and popcorn! The best combination!"

"Oh joy.." Pearl was starting to feel skeptical about the whole thing now. None of this was really her cup of tea. That was, until Amethyst came to whisper into her ear.

"But it'd be even better with you there, Sweet P.."

"Alright!" Pearl stood up with a blush, marching toward the door with renewed vigor. "Let's go get that movie!" Amethyst laughed, running to catch up with Pearl as Garnet followed quietly behind with Steven on her head.

* * *

The trip to the movie store was rather quiet, save for the excited boy practically squirming in Garnet's hair.

"I remember that in the first scene, when Dogcopter hasn't even been made yet, the nameless girl is sad because her dog got hurt pretty badly. So she took him to a scientist who was trying to make a super weapon to battle the forces of evil, and then-"

"Yo, little man, don't ruin the movie!" Amethyst scolded with a laugh, turning around to walk backwards with her hands behind her head.

"Aw, but it's so good!"

"I know you're excited, Steven, but Amethyst is right." Pearl talked over her shoulder. "Besides, it would be more entertaining to watch it without talking. You'll burn all of your excitement before we can even rent it."

"She's got a point." Garnet put her word in as the group neared the rental store. "I already know the ending."

"Garnet, no future vision!"

The group laughed while Garnet smiled as they walked through the rental store, only to be greeted by screams from the store clerk. He was being lifted into the air by what appeared to be a corrupt gem, one that seems to have burrowed through the ground. It looked like a mole, but it was entirely white, and with no eyes to speak of. The clerk was lifted by its tail, while its hands were busy burrowing a new hole, the drills on the tip of its claws speeding up the process tremendously. This was perfect.

"Pearl, Amethyst, you fight it while I keep Steven safe!" And just like that, the tallest gem backed out of the door with a run.

"Garnet, no! You know I can use my shield! I can help!"

"I know you can, Steven.." Garnet skid to a halt as she rounded the corner of the rental store, watching through a window just what Pearl and Amethyst's new relationship would do for their teamwork.

The corrupt mole gem looked up as soon as it heard a foreign sound. Well, seeing as how it couldn't see, sound and scent was all it could go by.

"Of course we're stuck with it.." Amethyst whined, summoning her whip.

"I thought you thought fighting was fun?" Pearl replied, summoning her own weapon. The mole began charging the gems, dropping the store clerk in the process. Like a javelin, Pearl tossed her spear at the corrupt gem, who dodged easily, still charging.

"I do, but.." Amethyst lashed her whip, which was also dodged. The two gems jumped out of the way in two separate directions as the mole swiped at them. Amethyst, having tied her whip around Pearl's spear, pulled. This caused the spear to change direction, and as the beast was turning to make another swipe at Pearl, her spear skewered the corrupt gem through the side of the head. Just like that, with a cloud of smoke, the corrupt gem was laying on the ground, a dirty gray color to its retracted form, round in shape.

"..not when it's too easy."

Garnet and Steven both let out a low whistle, surprised and amazed at how the couple worked together. Pearl bent down and bubbled the gem. With a flick of her wrist, the white bubble disappeared, and Amethyst's whip disappeared.

"That.." Pearl started, taking a breath with an excited shudder. She grabbed her arm, gripping herself tightly. "..was amazing."

"Yeah.." Amethyst agreed, coming to stand in front of her girlfriend. When was the last time they worked so well together? It was hard to even remember.. No.. that's not right. They both remembered. "It kinda felt like.. we were Opal.. without being Opal." They took a second to look at each other before a cough interrupted that. The store clerk stood, wiping his denim shorts off with a hand while covering his mouth with the other.

"Hey, uh.." The man was practically speechless. Amethyst spoke first.

"Hey, you got the original Dogcopter?" The clerk, having completely forgotten that he was on the clock, nodded and started walking to the back room.

"Y-yeah.. it's back here somewhere. I'll be right back."

"That was awesome!" Steven's muffled voice could be heard from behind the window. Garnet put a hand over his mouth, but Pearl and Amethyst were already looking their way. Pearl put her hands on her hips while Amethyst just snorted in laughter, Garnet having taken a cartoonish sidestep so that she was obscured from view behind the actual wall of the building.

"So she was testing us.." Pearl realized with a sigh, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"Seems like it." Amethyst wasn't as upset as Pearl seemed to be. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she waited for the clerk to return with the movie. "I mean, not like we gave her a reason not to.."

"Yes, I suppose you're right.." A small, sad smile played across Pearl's lips. Amethyst gently gripped the pristine gem's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze.

"I know what you're thinkin', P.."

Pearl looked down at her girlfriend, a questioning look on her face. Amethyst continued.

"We should have been like this sooner. A lot of things could've gone so much more smoothly, blah blah blah, but that doesn't matter anymore." Amethyst brought her other hand to grip Pearl's, looking in the taller gem's eyes. "When Rose left, she affected all of us. Badly. There's no helping that."

"Amethyst.."

"But what matters is now, Sweet P.." With a gentle tug, Amethyst pulled Pearl down to her level so that she could give her a small, chaste kiss. "And I'd say we're doing pretty damn good.." She said with a wide smile after pulling away.

"Oh Amethyst.." Pearl brought her free hand to her lips, once again feeling the tingle against them. The purple gem was right.. All of the pain that came with Rose's departure definitely took a toll on the three gems, but that was in the past. What mattered was now, and Pearl's 'now' was standing right in front of her. She leaned forward once more, the two gem's lips just barely an inch away from each other. "Amethyst.." Pearl whispered, cupping the smaller gem's cheek. "I.. I lo-"

"Ladies, I found your movie." The clerk couldn't have picked a worse time to come back into the front of the store The two gems practically jumped away from each other, Pearl's face a dark blue as Amethyst's was a deep shade of pink. The clerk held the movie to Pearl with a smile, seemingly oblivious to the situation.

"Here. You can take it free of charge as long as it's back by next week. It's the least I could do for you."

"W-why thank you!" Pearl said with a shrill voice, taking the movie and turning on her heel. "Come along Amethyst, we don't want to keep this man any longer than we have to!"

"R-right!" The two gems practically ran from the store, leaving the clerk scratching his head.


	6. Movie Night and a Kind of Confession

Pearl and Amethyst met up with Garnet and Steven at the house. The tallest gem had already made several bowls of popcorn and had gotten just as many bottles of soda, knowing Amethyst's appetite.

"Hey guys, did you get the movie?" Steven asked as he peered down over the side of his room. Amethyst held up the case, an excited smile on her face which was completely void of her previous blush.

"Sure did. We're gonna bring the house down!"

"We will not!" Pearl scolded, her blush not having quite faded yet. "We are going to watch this movie like civilized individuals."

"P.." Amethyst started, holding back a laugh. "You want us.. to watch Dogcopter.. like we're all civilized."

"Well.." Pearl was starting to realize what she had said. Of course it would be impossible to watch a movie with so much destruction while trying to be orderly.. "Fine." She said with a huff, starting her way toward the kitchen. "I'll be making some tea while you get the movie ready.."

"Sure, sure.. Hey P." Pearl turned and Amethyst took this opportunity to wrap her arms around the taller gem's waist. "Love ya.." Then she let go, heading up Steven's stairs to pop the video into the T.V.

Pearl's smile couldn't be any wider as she returned to her walk toward the kitchen. Amethyst.. had never actually said those words until now. Sure, she admitted it that night they became a couple, but hearing her say it just to say it.. it felt good. The pristine gem looked at the bandages around her hand from when she had previously burned herself. Smiling, she decided that tonight would be the night. Pearl collected her pot and filled it with water before placing it on top of the stove. Looking in the cabinet, she found her usual tea cup along with a box full of green tea bags. Though she found the thought of consuming food absolutely vile, she could stand liquids, especially tea, as it was made from the purest substance of water. Placing the bag in the cup, the pot soon began to whistle.

Having poured the boiled water into her cup and removed the tea bag after the flavoring had set, she started her way to Steven's room. Once up there, she found that Steven had decided to sit in Garnet's lap rather than take his usual place at the bed. Instead, Amethyst was laying on her stomach on the mattress, with just enough room for Pearl.

"Hey P." Amethyst raised her hand as her girlfriend came up the stairs.

"Steven said we could use his bed to sit together. That cool with you?"

"Well.." Pearl was a little hesitant to take a place on Steven's bed. After all, it was his. "I suppose if Steven's really okay with it.."

"Yeah Pearl, it's okay." Steven was idly listening to the conversation while paying attention to the previews showing on the T.V. The fourth segment of Lonely Blade was supposed to be 'coming soon' at the time Dogcopter was made, Pearl supposed.

With a nod and a smile, Pearl took her place at Steven's bed beside Amethyst, who helped the pristine gem steady herself as she was holding a very hot drink.

"Thank you Amethyst." Pearl sat cross legged as Amethyst leaned her head on the pristine gem's shoulder.

"You don't gotta be so formal, you know." Amethyst teased, though quietly. Pearl knew she was just playing around. "You're welcome, anyway."

"Guy's, it's starting." Steven's hushed voice quieted the couple, and their eyes turned to the T.V. The movie started just as Steven described. The nameless girl's dog got hurt in an accident as it was chasing its ball, and she was forced to take him to a mad scientist because no vet could do anything. Steven, of course, cried during this part. Then the dog, now Dogcopter, attempted to get used to its new body. It could fly easily enough, but it had trouble with the weapons. Amethyst loved this part in particular, as the dog accidentally destroyed pretty much everything it looked at.

The purple gem was enraptured, having already consumed two full bowls of popcorn. Garnet was stoic as usual, but feigned interest in the movie to appeal to Steven, who was just as into it as Amethyst was. Pearl though, was lost in her own thoughts, having barely finished half her cup of tea.

How was she going to say it? She could just be straight forward and come out with it. Maybe that was the best option, considering it was Amethyst she was thinking about. Or she could make an elaborate plan, leading up to the grand finale, so to speak. Then again, Amethyst wasn't one for surprises, unless they were to scare people. As she racked her brain on the possible ways to go about this, the movie had already ended. Pearl was brought from her thoughts by a nudge to her side by the very being she was thinking of.

"Hey, P, you alright?" Pearl looked up to find Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven staring at her, concern on their faces. Well, they all seemed concerned except Garnet.

"Oh.. y-yes." Pearl took a sip of her now cold tea, moving to stand from the bed. "I'm sorry.. I was just thinking, is all. I'll watch the movie some other time, Steven." She turned to smile at the boy. "I promise. We have it for the entire week, after all."

"Alright.. but you promised, so you have to do it!" Steven was perfectly okay with this. A week was a long time to watch an hour and a half. Garnet stood, lifting Steven as Amethyst hopped off of the bed.

"Alright.. Time for bed."

"Aw, really?! But it's hardly dark out!"

"Look again." Sure enough, though it was just barely dusk when they went to actually get the movie, it was night time now. An hour and a half can make a huge difference.

"Aw, fine." Steven crossed his arms in a huff, causing Garnet to chuckle.

"Come on.." She turned to lay him in bed, Amethyst and Pearl saying a 'goodnight' before walking down the stairs. "The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you get to see Connie tomorrow."

"Connie's coming?" Steven asked excitedly, stars in his eyes.

"That's right." Garnet continued, tucking the little one in. "I called her mum and told her about your blisters. Asked if Connie could come over and she agreed."

"I'd better get to sleep then!" Steven announced, pulling his blanket up to his chin. "Thanks Garnet! Goodnight!" The tallest gem gave Steven a kiss to his forehead before standing, turning to head down the stairs herself and through her temple door.

"Goodnight, Steven."

"You sure you're okay Sweet P?" Amethyst was definitely concerned about her girlfriend. It wasn't normal for Pearl to just.. space out like that.

"I'm fine, Amethyst.. really." Pearl had taken a seat on the couch after she washed her tea cup in the kitchen sink. Amethyst was standing in front of her, a hand on her hip.

"Wanna talk about what it was..?"

"Will you lay in my lap again?"

Amethyst smiled, a light blush on her face at the question. She definitely liked laying in Pearl's lap.. If Amethyst said it once, she'd say it again. Pearl was by far her favorite bed. The purple gem climbed on the couch, laying on her back as she rested her head on Pearl's legs. They stared in each others eyes for just a brief moment before Amethyst broke the silence.

"So watcha been thinking about?"

Pearl sighed, though smiling as she looked down at her loving girlfriend.

"You're not going to give it up, are you?"

"You know me better than that, Sweet P."

"Yes.. I do." With another sigh, with a deeper breath, Pearl began to speak as she played with Amethyst's hair.

"I was thinking about us.. Well, about you, mostly." Pearl's voice was calm and collected, though it was obvious that it was filled with emotion. Amethyst listened to the best of her abilities. "It just.. surprises me that so much could happen in just a few days. We were at each others throats that one night.. When I called you that certain name that I regret saying."

"It's alright, P.."

"I know.. I know that now. It's just that, at the time, I didn't think that we'd ever get like this. That we would ever become.. romantic."

"Do you regret it.?"

"No! My stars, no.." Pearl looked down at Amethyst, who had closed her eyes. How could the pristine gem ever regret this..?

"I'm happy.. Happier than I've been in such a long time." Tears started to form in Pearl's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "You've done so much for me. You've made me feel like I matter. Steven makes me feel the same way, but he's Rose's son, it's to be expected, but you.. You have never treated me like a drone. You have always treated me like a person, and not just a gem. I don't care that you came from the Kindergarten, I don't care if you never actually saw what others like me are like.. You've always treated me just as she had, though with a bit more teasing than I'd like." She chuckled at this, wiping her eyes of her tears, closing them in the process.

"What.. what I'm trying to say is.. that you complete me. You're everything that I've ever searched for. A free spirit, not a care in the world about what happens to you, as long as you and everyone you care about are happy.. Amethyst.. I love you.." Pearl opened her eyes again only to find that the object of her affection had fallen asleep. Amethyst's mouth was barely open as she silently snored. Pearl smiled, almost finding this situation funny. Maybe.. maybe this was a sign that it was the wrong time. Maybe it was too soon for Pearl to fall in love again. She bent over, kissing her girlfriend's cheek, whispering as she sat back up.

"Goodnight, Amethyst.."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, I've decided that I'm just going to go ahead and make the next segment a new story. I just love writing, and having to wait for anyone's approval feels like torture to me. xD It also feels as if this is just a good place to end this segment, kinda like I felt with my first story, "Does She Hate Me?" As before, I'm going to make a little summary of what's been happening, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy what I make in the future. Like always, so long for now.  
**


End file.
